A Terminal Case of Irresponsibility
by CadenceofRain
Summary: Rarity falls ill in the middle of the night, but absolutely refuses to go to the hospital. Which of her friends can she rely on to take care of her, and what crazy hijinks will she get up to in her quest to find someone to help her?


Rarity lay upon her lavish bed in the topmost room of the Carousel Boutique, sleeping peacefully and satisfied that all was right with the world. Rolling over while lost in a dream, a contented sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her blankets of purest lavender silk closer around her body. She was allowed a precious few more minutes of peaceful sleep, before involuntarily rolling towards the edge of the bed and over it, falling to the floor unceremoniously with a surprised yelp.

_Wh…where am I? WHO am I? What in the world is going on?_

The snow-white mare rose to her hooves groggily, wobbling a bit as she stumbled about the room, trying to get her bearings. As her sleep-amnesia began to wear off, Rarity remembered that she was home alone for the night, as Sweetie Belle was busy with a Cutie Mark Crusaders Sleepover at the Apple family's clubhouse. Though she was not completely sure what the trio had planned, she vaguely remembered the phrase 'blindfolded water-skiing Cutie Marks' being mentioned.

_Oh dear, I feel absolutely dreadful..._

Upon raising a hoof to her forehead, Rarity felt that she was burning up and cringed at the realization. She ran her hooves across her face, feeling the matted fur under her cold hooves and shivering at the touch. Ultimately, Rarity came to the conclusion that she was not feeling well at all. Her head was throbbing, her throat was dry, her stomach felt queasy, she was sniffling a bit, her eyes itched, her horn felt slightly heavier than normal, her tail had one curl too few, and _her nightgown did not match her mane._

Rarity gasped in absolute horror, and quickly shuffled to remove the offending garment, tossing it upon her bed with much more magical force than necessary.

_What in EQUESTRIA was I thinking? I must truly be coming down with something, and it's affecting my fashion sense! Ugh!_

Upon shaking her head to dispel the unpleasant thoughts, Rarity immediately wished that she had not. She was convinced that she could almost feel her brain rattle against the inside of her skull, and immediately felt as though her sense of balance was fading fast. Slowly and carefully, Rarity made the short walk to her personal bathroom, flicking on the lights as she stepped through the door of the floral-themed room.

_Oh, I feel horrible. I could really use s-_

A rumbling from her stomach interrupted her thoughts, and her eyes widened at the sensation. Quickly closing the bathroom door (despite being the only one home besides her cat), she dashed straight for the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach into it. In a most dignified manner, of course. Disgusted by the sight of her sickness, she closed her eyes, stomped her hoof upon the handle, and turned to walk over to the sink. After squeezing a bit of toothpaste onto her waiting brush with a magical flourish, she began to cleanse her mouth of the foul taste that still lingered upon her tongue. _No one must know of this. Ever._

While standing upon her hind legs with a hoof upon the countertop for stability, Rarity opened her medicine cabinet, reaching for a bottle of Maretrin to alleviate her migraine. The shaky mare dropped back down after procuring the medicine, and gave another small shiver at the touch of the freezing stone against her fur. Rarity poured herself a bit of water from the sink into a paper cup, and downed the liquid and two capsules, immediately regretting her decision. Her stomach reacted violently to the incoming water, and she felt like she was on the verge of vomiting yet again. Rarity brought her forehead down to rest upon the marble sink, absorbing the coolness of the stone and gleaning some relief from the act, feeling completely different about the contact than she had just moments before. _This is not good… I simply cannot stay at home alone tonight…_

The exhausted unicorn raised her head to look at her reflection in the bathroom's large mirror, noting her disheveled mane and bloodshot eyes. The tired pony staring back at her looked as though she was ready to cry, and in Rarity's mind, was _far_ from beautiful at the moment. With a muted whine accompanied by a sniffle, Rarity walked over to her handmade bathrobe hanging upon a hook on the wall, and wrapped it around herself, putting her hooves through the sleeves with utmost care. _There. At least now I feel a little prettier._

Leaving the room and hitting the lights, Rarity passed through her bedroom and walked alone to her kitchen, the quietude of her house slightly unsettling. She made her way into the kitchen, noting the clock high upon the wall that indicated the time was shortly after one in the morning. She briefly considered going to Ponyville Hospital for the night, but perished the thought almost immediately. _No, absolutely not. I will not sink to the level of going to a hospital over something so minor._

Rarity secretly hated hospitals, a fact that only her friend Fluttershy was aware of. The unicorn certainly had her reasons for such an opinion, but still was not comfortable voicing it around most other ponies.

_Who could I stay with for the night…hm…_

Rarity ran down her mental list of friends, trying to find a candidate that would be willing to take her in without the need for too much convincing.

_Well, Fluttershy is the obvious choice, but I would hate to wake her. On top of that, she would most certainly insist that I go to the hospital to at least be assessed by a professional upon hearing of my symptoms. I know that I can recover on my own, I just… would rather not be alone tonight. Just in case. Fluttershy is out._

Rarity walked over to the kitchen stove, debated making herself some tea, and shook her head, deciding against it with a sigh. _There's… Twilight. She, too, would want me to seek medical care. Either that, or she would spend half the night rifling through books for a miracle cure, likely driving me absolutely insane in the process. She certainly means well, but I think Twilight is not an option, either._

The sulking fashionista sat down at her kitchen table, spreading her forelegs out across the surface and resting the side of her head atop it while closing her eyes and sticking her lower lip out. _There's Pinkie Pie._

…

…

_Moving right along, this leaves me with Applejack. I'm sure she would respect my desire to stay at her place for the night. But… she lives past the edge of town, and walking that far in the dark, on my own, in this condition, is not something that I am willing to do._

Beginning to get frustrated, Rarity rose from her seat and pouted. She was running out of options, and was greatly flustered by the very real possibility of having to go rely on the help of a doctor. The snow-white pony walked to the front door of her home and stepped outside, stopping to take in the refreshing night air with a deep, comforting breath. With a few repetitions of the act, Rarity managed to calm herself down slightly before she began to slowly trot forward and into the night, deep in thought.

_There must be something I can do. Something I'm not thinking of. Some obvious answer… I need somepony caring, who would not judge me in this state, and is just irresponsible enough to let me stay with them and ride out my sickness without insisting I submit myself to the absolute torture of professional medicine._

Beginning to accept defeat, Rarity sniffled yet again in a vain effort at quelling her oncoming runny nose. Her dark purple mane blew in a soft but deliberate wind as she began to slowly walk into town towards the hospital, dragging her hooves and pouting the entire way.

_Goodbye, cruel world. I must go now, to the hospital, where nothing but dread and sadness awaits me. Perhaps we shall meet again, but I do not presume to survive the encounter. I accept my fate, and march forth to my unjust desti-_

But then she saw it, and her melodrama ceased instantly. The aerial home of her friend Rainbow Dash was drifting slowly in her direction, approaching the Carousel Boutique at a constant pace. _That's it! Rainbow Dash! She would be absolutely perfect! She wouldn't force me to do anything I did not want to, and beneath her brash attitude and competitive nature lies a sweet and caring mare that would do anything for a friend! On top of all that, she would likely still be awake! But… how am I going to get up there…_

Sudden inspiration struck the mare, and she re-wrapped her bathrobe around her body as she shivered in the cold. _I have an idea. An absolutely insane, juvenile, dangerous idea, but an idea. Oh, the price I pay to maintain my image..._

With a mental 'thanks' to Twilight for teaching her the cloud-walking spell, Rarity began to cast the charm, her horn glowing a muted blue in the darkness. _There. Now to begin the real fun._ The mare about-faced and trotted back inside her home, spirits lifting now that she had a solid plan. She ascended the spiral steps, walked back into her abandoned bedroom, stopping to nuzzle the white Persian cat upon her bed, and exited onto the balcony through the sliding glass door as quickly as she could manage.

As she eyeballed the location of the cloud castle, Rarity gasped in horror as she realized it was now passing over her home. The far edge of the platform that the central building rested upon continued moving through the air, and was just beginning to line up with the lip of Rarity's own roof.

_Nonononononono! So close! I have to act fast!_

With a quick motion, Rarity grabbed the round glass table on the balcony, and dragged it to the railing encircling the platform. Absolutely determined not to let her chance at reaching Rainbow's home pass, she climbed atop the table, firmly placed her front hooves on the edge of the overhanging roof of her home, and began struggling to pull herself onto it. _I am acting like a madmare! This is absolutely ridiculous! What in the world has gotten into me?_

Finally managing to pull herself up, Rarity found the castle just beginning to float over the far side of her home, its doorway facing her as if in challenge. Her bathrobe and mane rustled in the wind as she stared at the offending structure with narrowed eyes. Once again, her stomach rumbled, her legs felt weak, and she almost collapsed, but Rarity remained standing on willpower alone.

_I am NOT letting you get away._

* * *

><p>Vinyl Scratch, an unapologetic night owl, stepped outside into the dusk, her multicolor tail swishing behind her as she walked. The flustered unicorn simply could not find inspiration for a new song, and felt that fresh air would do her some good. After walking around the back of her humble home, she blinked several times at what she saw before her. She raised her violet shades to rest upon her forehead, revealing her ruby eyes, and stared up at the Carousel Boutique's rooftop, where a crazed mare was walking back and forth across the roof, seemingly judging her distance to a floating home of clouds.<p>

"What in the world is going on up there?"

"Up where?" a curious voice replied. Vinyl looked to her left, where a wall-eyed grey mare with a Cutie Mark of bubbles stood. The white pony put her leg over the new arrival's shoulder, pointing with her other hoof at the strange sight.

The grey mare squealed in delight, one eye becoming absolutely locked upon the unicorn on the rooftop. "Is that Miss Rarity? I bet she's an awesome jumper! Like, so good she almost has wings!" The pegasus pony flapped her arms, having forgotten her actual wings, with the statement for emphasis.

"Well, I certainly hope so, otherwise she's about to become the prettiest stain in all of Ponyville. THAT'S IT!" The musically-inclined unicorn stomped her hoof into the ground in celebration. "Suicidal Fashion Queen! I can hear the rhythm now!" She began humming to herself, dropping her shades back over her eyes as she bobbed her head enthusiastically.

Thoroughly uninterested in whatever her companion was talking about, Derpy Hooves began jumping excitedly, watching and waiting for the flight of the rooftop unicorn. "Isn't this like the most exciting thing EVER? I hope she makes it, then jumps back, then jumps over again, then jumps back, then jumps over again, then jumps ba-"

"Shh!" The unicorn with the two-tone mane put a hoof over Derpy's mouth. "Here she goes!"

* * *

><p>Rarity backed away from the edge of the rooftop a fifth time, nervousness and nausea overtaking her as she stomped repeatedly upon the tiles.<p>

_Ooooooooooooooooh, it's getting too far away now! I have to make up my mind quickly!_

Putting a stop to her mental whining, she took in a deep breath, then another, and gave a tiny snort. The unicorn shook her head off to one side, clearing her mane out of her face with a sigh. She pawed at the roof tiles a final time, and then set her features into a serious expression as she glared at her moving target. _I am Rarity, Stuntpony Extroadinaire! And HERE! I! GO!_

With that mental boost to her confidence, the unicorn galloped forward at full speed, determined blue eyes staring at the airborne home. As she reached the very edge of her roof, she pushed off with all of her might, and quickly realized three things.

First, she was not nearly as confident as she had psyched herself up to be about her leaping skills, and she had a very good chance of falling out of the sky. Second, Rarity had absolutely no idea what standing on clouds felt like, or if they could be grabbed should she barely make it to the edge of the platform. And finally, she realized that _this was by far the worst idea she had ever had._

Drawing in her breath sharply as her eyes widened, she began flailing wildly, hoping to either land cleanly or have her hooves find purchase on something other than the ground far below. In her final act of stupidity, for the moment, at least, she closed her eyes, throwing her hooves out as far as they would go. _Oh please oh please oh PLEASE let something be there, I am far too pretty to die in such a way!_

Her hooves made contact with something springy, and Rarity opened her eyes to find herself desperately clutching at the edge of the clouds that her friend called home. As she flailed her hind legs desperately, Rarity heard clopping from the ground, and craned her neck to look down at the scene playing out below her.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" called a voice from upon the grass, belonging to a jumping grey pegasus. Rarity could barely see the other white pony standing with the first, bobbing her head and smiling up at her while holding one hoof in the air above her head. "ROCK ON!" the second pony called.

It was precisely at this moment that Rarity realized just how high up she was, and that the clouds were continuing to drift, carrying her with them. Letting out a terrified (though sophisticated) squeal, she closed her eyes once again and wracked her brain. _Oh for the love of Celestia, I need to get Rainbow's attention, NOW!_

With a desperate focusing of energy, her horn glowed once again, and Rarity did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash sat upon her cloud recliner, lazily flipping through <em>Wonderbolts: A History Through Photography<em>. She sighed, picking up her mug of hot chocolate, and took a small drink. As she moved to set her mug down, her front door was surrounded in a purple aura, and began swinging wildly. Rainbow barely managed to avoid spilling her drink in surprise at the swishing noise that the door caused, and rose from her chair to investigate.

Cautiously putting a hoof against the door, she stopped it from moving, and craned her neck around the doorframe, her head poking outside into the cool night air. "Uh… hello? Is somepony out here?"

"Oh, Rainbow! Thank goodness! Please, help me up!"

Rainbow had to do a double-take at the sight before her. Rarity was holding on to the edge of the pegasus pony's cloud formation by her front hooves, back legs and tail flailing wildly in the air below her.

"What the hay? I'm comin'!" Rainbow Dash ran across the clouds, grabbing Rarity by the hooves and pulling with all of her might, wings flapping in effort. After several seconds of strain and pulling with all of her might, the cyan mare managed to hoist her friend up onto the platform of clouds, where the white unicorn promptly rolled over, gasping for breath.

Rainbow stared down at Rarity, completely at a loss for words. Rarity stared back up at her, also unsure of what to say. Swallowing softly, she made a feeble attempt at starting conversation. "Hello Rainbow! I was hoping you would be home!"

"_You were hoping I'd be home?_ Rarity, how the hay are you up here? You can't walk on clouds! And WHY the hay are you up here, at my house, at almost two o' clock in the morning!"

"Yes, well, funny story," the mare, still wrapped in her bathrobe, gave an unconvincing giggle. "You see, I was sitting at home, when I real-" she stopped immediately and closed her mouth, holding a hoof over her face as she felt a small burp coming on. _Oh my, that tastes disgusting._

"Uh… Rarity? You don't look so good," Rainbow Dash said as she stepped closer to her friend, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with you? I mean, other than you obviously having _lost your mind_."

Rarity swallowed, grimacing at the taste, and began trying to explain her situation with an embarrassed grin. "Well… I am feeling quite… under the weather, to put it lightly. It isn't _too_ bad, but I could use somepony to stay with for the night, in case I get any worse. Could I trouble you to stay here?"

Rainbow blinked, raising a hoof from the cloud below in uncertainty. "Uh… I mean, I don't see why not. But are you sure I'm the one you want to be with for this? We don't exactly know each other as well as our other friends do, and I don't know the first thing about medicine." Rainbow emphasized her point with a frown and a shake of her head, silently hoping that she would be capable of helping if Rarity didn't change her mind.

The ivory unicorn waved a hoof in a dismissing motion, completely set on her goal. "Oh, please, that's fine. I just need a place to stay and some company. Sweetie Belle is out tonight, you see, and I cannot _stand_ hospitals. Simply being here is all you need to do."

"Well…okay. But how did you manage to get up here in the first place?"

"Twilight taught me her cloud-walking spell in exchange for teaching her my jewel-finding spell. I casted the charm, climbed to the roof of my boutique, and jumped over here as your house passed by."

"You… jumped…" Rainbow replied while raising a brow.

"I jumped."

"…Horseapples," the pegasus cursed.

"_Darling_, I swear it to be true. I am NOT going to the hospital, and that is final. I saw my opportunity and I took it."

"So you just… jumped from a small roof to a moving cluster of clouds about a hundred feet up in the sky on a whim? Knowing full well you might be about to go splat?"

"Well… yes, as it were," the blushing mare replied.

"…you know, maybe you and I would get along better than I thought. C'mon in, let's get you set up for the night."

* * *

><p>The pegasus' home was absolutely nothing like what Rarity would have expected. The central living room was connected to most other rooms of the structure via open archways, giving off the feel of a studio apartment. Various pieces of cloud furniture were present, with other permanently enchanted solid objects such as a large television and various kitchen appliances decorating the rooms.<p>

"I must say, your house is quite lovely. I would never have expected you to keep the place this clean."

Rainbow Dash was slightly unsure how to take the comment, but assumed her friend meant well. "Well thanks, I guess. I don't always stay here, it's just some place to come back to when I need some time alone. You really are lucky I was home, now that I think about it. I tend to just crash for the night on random clouds above Ponyville."

Rarity shuddered at the thought that she would have been hanging on the cloud platform all night alone, and then continued shuddering as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Uh… Darling, where is… your… um… your bathroom?" she stammered, doing all that she could to stay on her hooves.

Rainbow pointed a hoof to a room down the central hallway, giving her friend a concerned look. "Do you want me to walk you down there? You look like you're about to collapse…"

"No, no, quite alright. I'll manage." The unicorn flashed a quick grin, and then darted off to the sanctuary of the smallest room in the house. Rainbow heard sick retching from the other side of the door, and scrunched her face up at the noise. A flush and the sound of running water later, Rarity emerged from the bathroom, looking slightly worse for the wear.

"Alright, seriously. What was that noise? It sounded like a cat trying to get rid of a furball."

"The sound of my reputation shattering." Rarity took the rainbow-maned mare by the hooves, pleading with her. "Please do not tell anypony about this. I came to you because I need somepony loyal, and there's nopony more loyal than you, Rainbow. It is your element, after all. I cannot have the news of my being sick reaching the public. What would they think of me?" Rarity looked down at the floor, a depressed expression upon her beautiful features.

"Rarity," the pegasus said, her eyes narrowed and her mouth a taut line. "_Everypony_ gets sick. It's not like it's a big deal, but if it means that much to you, I won't say anything. I just want to make sure you're alright. C'mon, I'll help you over to the couch."

* * *

><p>Rarity lay upon a couch of clouds, using her bathrobe as a blanket. The couch was by far the softest and most comfortable thing she had ever rested atop, and already she could feel a peaceful sleep beginning to claim her. Fighting back her tiredness, Rarity looked over to her host, who was back in the recliner, lost in thought about something. Suddenly, Rainbow leaned forward, putting her front hooves together in front of her.<p>

"So…um… how's business?" she asked sheepishly, finally thinking of a topic that might strike up a conversation. Rarity really did appreciate the effort, and made a mental note that Rainbow was right: they didn't know each other well at all for being such close friends.

"Business is… good, I suppose. After getting that deal with Sapphire Shores, I've been receiving a rather large number of orders from Canterlot." Rarity noticed her friend's eyes glazing over slightly, though she couldn't blame her. _Oh dear, this is getting awkward rather quickly. Think of something to ask her, this shouldn't be that difficult…_

"So, how is… well… weather control?"

"It's… controlled. We… make the weather and stuff. Yup." Rainbow shifted awkwardly in her seat, her eyes half pleading for uncomfortable silence to reign as she laughed with unease.

Rarity began looking around the room, trying desperately to find something to use to strike up an actual conversation. _I really do want to get to know her more… but how? _Her azure eyes wandered to the cloud table between the two ponies, where they found the open book of Wonderbolts pictures. _Of course! How silly of me to forget!_

"You know, I was contacted by Spitfire to make a dress for an upcoming ball. She mentioned you in the order request."

Rainbow's eyes widened as she leaned forward, hooves gripping the arms of her chair. "She _WHAT_?" The pegasus instantly entered fanfilly mode, holding a hoof over her mouth to suppress a squeal of glee. "What did she say about me?"

Rarity shifted a bit upon the couch. "Oh, she said that she wished to have me make her a dress after seeing you wearing the one I made you for the Gala. Perhaps you would like to come and talk to her when she picks up the order in three days?"

Rainbow was on her hooves immediately, her wings spread wide and an excited grin on her face. "You'd let me do that? ! I'm going to see a solo show of hers in two weeks, but to be able to talk to her alone in person…"

The elder mare laughed quietly at Rainbow's excitement, and then stifled a yawn. "Of course, Darling. We really should spend more time together, I feel like I hardly know you."

"Yeah, me too. I mean, we get along and all, but…. I dunno. Maybe we should hang out sometime soon? I mean, when you aren't sick..."

"I think I'd like that." Rarity eyed the Wonderbolts book again, trying to keep the conversation going in a good direction. "So… tell me about Spitfire. What is she like?"

* * *

><p>Rainbow continued ranting about the Wonderbolts for the better part of an hour, animatedly emphasizing her favorite parts of her stories and descriptions with wild hoofmotions, tail flicks, and the occasional hovering full-body stretch. Rarity did her absolute best to listen, nodding, smiling, and asking questions in all of the right places. The night dragged on slowly, but Rainbow was nowhere near done with her antics, having just moved into a minute-by-minute detail of her entire day spent with the show fliers.<p>

"…and then, Soarin' comes up to Spitfire like 'BUT THE PIE WAS SUPER IMPORTANT!' and Spitfire was all 'THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS IN LIFE THAN YOUR STUPID PIE!' and Soarin' was like 'NUH-UH' and Spitfire was like 'SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVEN BO-"

Rainbow stopped her yelling, looking over at Rarity and finding her asleep, mouth agape, with one hoof over her chest as it rose and fell softly. Rainbow landed and walked over to her sleeping friend, grinning and content that the unicorn would finally be getting the rest that she needed. The pegasus leaned in and gently brushed a stray piece of mane from her friend's face before leaving the room with a hurried pace.

Rainbow returned with the only blanket from her bed, deciding to show her friend a little generosity of her own. She gently held the blanket in her mouth, slowly draping it over the older mare, before allowing herself a satisfied smirk. _Sleep well, Rarity._

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Rarity awoke with a satisfying stretch, initially panicking at the sight of her unfamiliar surroundings. Remembering the night before, she slid off the couch, neatly folded the newfound blanket that was upon her, and walked toward the bathroom. As she poked her head into Rainbow's room, she found her friend still asleep on her blanketless bed, snoring softly as she smiled. Rarity trotted back into the living room, taking the blanket with her, and draped it over the sleeping mare before returning to the bathroom.<p>

After briefly fixing her appearance, she made her way to the small kitchen to begin making some tea. Finding none of the ingredients she needed, Rarity sighed as she realized that she would need to wait until she got home, which would require Rainbow to awaken. Thankfully, the lazy pegasus in question had decided not to sleep in like she usually did out of concern for her friend, and sleepily entered the room with a loud yawn. Rainbow stretched her wings and rolled her neck, before offering her unicorn friend a kind smile.

"Y'feel any better? How's your stomach?"

Rarity smiled back, nodding as she did so. "Oh, I'm much better. In fact, I feel perfectly fine."

"That's good," the pegasus slurred. "Hey, since you're alright now, I gotta ask. Why DO you hate hospitals to begin with?"

Rarity considered whether or not to answer, fearful of Rainbow thinking her silly. Coming to the conclusion that she owed her friend at least the explanation for her need to stay at their house, she shifted on her hooves a bit before answering.

"Why Dear, I simply would not be caught_ dead_ in one of those garish paper gowns that the doctors make you wear. I mean, can you even _imagine _such a sight? It would be absolutely _disgraceful!_"

Rainbow's hoof came up to her forehead so quickly that it almost smashed through her skull.

_Why did I ask…_

* * *

><p><em>Two days later…<em>

Rainbow Dash was just getting ready to leave her house for a day of quality stunt-practice. Her Wonderbolts-branded goggles in place over her eyes, she stepped to the front door and opened it to find a grey mare screaming in her face.

"PACKAGE FOR SPEEDYBLUE! SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT PRIORITY EXPRESS DON'T-DROP-IT-OR-YOU'RE-FIRED PACKAGE! HERE!"

Rainbow jumped at the sight and sound before her, caught totally off guard as the package was pushed into her forelegs. The mailmare took off in dizzying loops and corkscrews before shooting straight into the ground, rising up again, and flying East. Rainbow's mouth hung open, not entirely sure of what just happened, as she witnessed the pegasus turn around and immediately fly West instead. _That pony will never cease to amaze and confuse me._

Rainbow stared down at the surprisingly springy package, turning it about in her hooves before she brought it inside the house. The pegasus handled it with careful hooves as she opened the parcel so as not to damage the contents, and was quite surprised to see a letter and two items fall out. The first item was a large banner with the words _GO SPITFIRE! _in beautiful script above a carefully-drawn portrait of the Wonderbolts' leader. Rainbow examined the custom tapestry in awe, seriously impressed by the care that went into it as she let the material run through her hooves.

Rainbow set down the banner and lifted the second item with a smile, putting her hooves inside of it and stretching it a bit before placing it upon her head. It was a soft beanie in Wonderbolts colors, with Rainbow Dash's own Cutie Mark knitted into the front. Smiling broadly, she picked up the letter and began to read.

_Dear Rainbow,_

_Thank you so much for letting me stay with you the other night, your company was just what I needed. I had fun bonding with you while talking about our interests, and I look forward to seeing you more in the future. You're a great friend, and I am truly sorry that I did not take the time to get to know you better before now. If you're available, feel free to stop by for lunch sometime, I'll be at the Boutique as usual. Here are some things to bring to the show with you, I hope you like them!_

_Your Friend,_

_Rarity_

Rainbow folded the letter, and walked to her bedroom. She opened a small drawer on her nightstand, where autographs of the entire Wonderbolts team were kept, along with her certificate for completing Junior Speedster Flight camp, and various other papers. The pegasus carefully placed the paper in among the other items for storage, the letter becoming the first non-flight-related item in the drawer. With the faintest hint of a tear forming at the edge of her eye, Rainbow smiled to herself, and closed the drawer.

_Just as important as everything else in there. Maybe... even moreso.  
><em>

And with that, she headed out the door to go and meet up with the unicorn in her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And here it is, my first ever one-shot. I wanted to get my two favorite ponies together in some way, and this came to me in a brilliant vision of light and color, knocking me to the floor with the sheer power of inspiration as I kneeled before the experience I had been graced with. By that I mean I was lying in bed, couldn't fall asleep, and had the scenario of Rarity jumping from her roof to Dash's house come into my mind and I felt like I needed to justify it. Woo.

Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed it! This was a ton of fun to write, especially in the middle of working on _The Endless Sky_, which should be hitting chapter 4 tomorrow night or the middle of next week at the latest. I have many more one-shots and a few chapter stories planned at the moment, so who knows what I'll end up doing in what order. Until next time,

~SoundofRainfall

**UPDATE: **Re-edited this on 1/12/12, since the phrasing and such needed serious work in some places. Hopefully I didn't put errors into the story while trying to fix it...


End file.
